Software users may seek to accomplish a software-related objective over a series of steps of a task flow. Some steps of the task flow may involve using multiple software applications, some of which may have heterogeneous operations based in a cloud network. The data and context may also vary for different steps.
A user operating a software application may wind up on a task flow decision tree that leads to an unsuccessful result. Unaware of other users that have followed this unsuccessful path, it may be too late, somewhat difficult or inefficient to return to the task flow point where a different decision would have led to a better result.